Timeline of the Corruption Chaos Universe
This page will provide an overview of all the events of the Corruption Arc in the order that they happen. Visit the character pages or other pages for more detailed insights. Corruption Arc Timeline *The Original Archmage creates the Universe to oppose Nothing and The Void. *The Eternals are born as their concepts are introduced. *The Highborne's Gods make their way into our Universe somehow. Roth is born. *The Original Archmage creates matter and Mortals in the Universe. *The Original Archmage creates the other Archmages, along with their respective domains, and they become creatures of matter. *The Highborne people evolve in the land of Egypt. *The Eternals manifest and begin communicating with the Archmages. *Entropius manifests and is sealed with the help of The Pale King and The Pharaoh. Death of The Pale King and loss of The Pharaoh's memories. *Bob gains the Golden Items and inducts Umbra, Shade and Necron into the Shadowseers. *Avatar is discovered and Warlord suffers his first defeat. *Isis and her twin Set are born. *The Highborne and Humans in Egypt separate, Highborne going to live among the clouds in the Ascendant's Realm. *Isis constructs the Temple of the Shadowseers. *Nothing corrupts The Original Archmage. *The Battle of the Shattered Ground occurs as the Archmages fight against their creator. *The Dark Jailer seals The Original Archmage away in the Void. *The Archmages find and bind their Lieutenants. *Tenebris rebels against Temp and the Underworld, but is defeated in battle. *Avatar finds more spirits and the Ten Commanders come together for the first time. *Set is murdered by Assassin. *Bob inducts Shadow and Death into the Shadowseers. *Avatar attacks again with its surprise new forces. Egypt suffers defeat for the first time and Bob dies in battle. *Dark is inducted into the Shadowseers by the new elder, Umbra. *The new forces of the Shadowseers fight back against Avatar and, with the aid of Isis, Avatar suffers their second defeat. *The first Grand Magic Olympiad is held. *The events of the Spydling Incursion occur. Basaran is defeated for the first time. *The second Grand Magic Olympiad is held. *Sammnir is discovered in the deserts of Egypt. *The titles of Fade Lord and Elemental Lord are created and bestowed upon Alastor and Omegos respectively. *The fateful third Grand Magic Olympiad is held. Basaran is defeated for the second time. Ultima is thrown to the Depths for treachery. Aegis becomes Chief Mage of Heaven. *The Mage Chronea dabbles too far in Time Magic and becomes a Pseudo-Eternal. *Underwolves become a staple of the Underworld and Reaver is born. *The Council of Demons is founded and the Immortals have a way to keep their tasks in order for the first time. *The Ancient Magus Society is founded. *The Battle for the Overworld takes place: a climactic fight between the forces of the Archmages and those of the Void. *Alastor approaches the King with an idea and the Fade Mercenaries are founded. Omegos takes this opportunity to found the Elemental Warriors. *Arrghent is created as an interface with the Mortals. *The fourth Grand Magic Olympiad is held. *Communications begin between the Archmages and Highborne. *Isis is tasked by the Eternals and Archmages to recover the Divine Rapier. The events lead to Avatar's third and final defeat as well as the resealing of Entropius. *Isis ascends to near Goddess status, granting her immortality and she becomes the de facto ruler of the Highborne. *The Arcane Alliance is founded. *The Invokers are found and dug up, being distributed across the world. *The fifth Grand Magic Olympiad is held. *Chronea meets the Dream Lords. *The Wielders are chosen by the Invokers and do battle against Basaran's renewed forces. Basaran is defeated for a third time. *The sixth Grand Magic Olympiad is held. *The Roots of the World is founded to help Mortals with Magic in society. *The seventh Grand Magic Olympiad is held. Further Timelines These pages split the individual pieces of canon into their correct reading order. *Temp Canon *Seer Canon Category:Useful Notes Category:Timelines